candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
UFO (special candy)
UFO is an element that first appears in the 58th episode Gummy Galaxy. The first level is level 846. Properties *The UFO can be activated by switching it with any adjacent candy, or via the effects of special candies. However, it cannot be switched with liquorice swirls or ingredients. *The UFO's action is as follows: **The UFO lifts off and hovers above the board. **It shoots wrapped candies into three squares at random, even if these contain blockers. **On web version, the UFO's three wrapped candies are activated, while it continues to hover. When all cascades are complete, the UFO flies off the board. **On mobile version, the UFO will fly off the board before the wrapped candies explode. *When the UFO is activated by swapping it with another candy, that candy is removed. A layer of jelly is consequently removed from the two squares occupied by the UFO and by the candy. If the UFO is swapped with a special candy, no special effects are produced. Simply, the special candy is activated, then the UFO is activated. If the candy being swapped creates a colour match, that match is ignored: only the single candy is removed. (This behaviour is distinct from that of colour bomb, where the candy switched with it can also form part of a colour match. It is closer to a coconut wheel however.) *If multiple UFOs are triggered at the same time, they are activated one by one. This can happen, for instance, if more than one UFO is affected by the same special candy, or if two UFOs are swapped with one another (only works in PC version). *If there is a UFO left on the board when the player completes the level, it automatically activates during sugar crush. Event Timing Web version *If a UFO is activated when there is candy bomb on the board whose counter is at 1, the bomb timer will be decremented to 0 while the UFO lifts off, so that the player loses the game. Mobile version *Bombs only explode after all consequences (including UFO) have ended. Trivia *This element was prematurely seen by Leethax users a while before it was released. These used to spawn in empty spaces only when Leethax was in use and did not do anything, simply disappearing when they were matched. *The UFO appears to be based on the popular flying saucer candy sold in real life. *It is the only element in the game that can turn blockers into special candies, different from popcorn, a blocker which itself becomes a special candy (a colour bomb) after being destroyed. **If it targets a locked candy, it will turn the candy below into wrapped candy while keeping the lock. Then, before the wrapped candy explodes, the lock will be shaken off. *It is the second feature in the game which can strike candies purely at random when activated, the first being the toffee tornado. *Unlike the colour bomb and coconut wheel, mixing a UFO with another special candy (including another UFO) does not create a special effect. *UFOs are immune to chocolate. *This is one of the elements which is not introduced in Dreamworld, the others are sugar chests, sugar keys and popcorn. Notable levels *'Level 846' - First appearance *'Level 855' - 10th level *'Level 861' - The 16th consecutive level with UFOs and is the last of the 16 consecutive levels *'Level 892' - 20th level *'Level 926' - 30th level *'Level 1140' - Last appearance Gallery TabberCSS |-| Animation= Image 62.png|UFO Ufo5.gif|Animated UFO |-| Video= Candy Crush Saga - The UFO-0 |-| Glitch= 443proof.png|A glitch whereby UFOs were spawned while using Leethax. At that time, the UFOs did nothing. This glitch is now fixed. Level_341_Reality_unofficially.png|The empty space is replaced by UFOs. Category:Elements Category:Special Candies